


【哈德】救世主装病赖在圣芒戈不走怎么办

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 傲罗哈Ｘ治疗师德点梗文，简介：德拉科是治疗师，哈利受伤了，他们双向暗恋，德拉科苦于前食死徒身份不敢告白，哈利没有勇气告白就毕业了，然后哈利各种暗示狂撩德拉科最后把人追到手的故事。甜饼，极度ooc，有bug请忽略。结尾有一个大肉。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【哈德】救世主装病赖在圣芒戈不走怎么办

战后，德拉科重返学校读完了7年级，以极其优异的成绩通过了N.E.W.T.s考试，毕业后入职圣芒戈成为了一名治疗师。

治疗师这个职业对于前食死徒马尔福家来说是目前最安全的选择，而德拉科最终没有“继承家业”选择出来工作也带着一些他的私心。

就好比今天被一大堆人簇拥着慌张抬进来的现傲罗，著名的救世主，大名鼎鼎的战争英雄——哈利波特。

德拉科拿着手里的病历夹，脚步匆匆的向着那堆人走去。

他走上前直接将其中最狼狈的，满身是血的人拉出来扶住，只一眼他就大概看出了他受到了哪几种伤害。

此时的波特格外顺从，可能是因为伤的重，并没有什么力气行动，德拉科把人拽出来后，他几乎将全身的重量都压在了德拉科的身上。

他高大的身体腰身向下弯着，把头靠在了德拉科的肩膀上。

德拉科险些撑不住他，他的身子有些许不自然的僵硬，转而不耐烦的对着一旁吵吵闹闹的众人道，“安静，患者交给我，来个人去办理手续，其他的要么闭嘴，要么出去。”

德拉科说完就要带着波特离开，和哈利一起出任务的罗恩一眼就认出了马尔福，他惊叫一声，“臭白鼬！你怎么在这儿？”

德拉科回头摆出令人无比熟悉的欠揍的脸，“这不是韦瑟比先生吗，真可惜今天带进来的不是你们的尸体，还得浪费资源给你们治疗。”

“你！”罗恩瞬间被点炸，生气的刚要说什么，声音却突然戛然而止。

只见靠在德拉科肩膀上的哈利在德拉科看不到的地方把脸转向了罗恩，微微的摇了摇头，那双当了傲罗后变得更加锐利的眼睛警告的看了一眼自己的好兄弟。

罗恩像是在那一瞬间想到了什么，表情便秘般的皱成了一团，再开口时话中的冲劲都没有了，只是干巴巴的道，“你……我警告你最好能好好的给哈利治病，他要是出了什么事我是不会放过你的！”

德拉科听到后不屑的冷哼一声，“还请不要怀疑一个圣芒戈医师的专业素养。”

说完后他也不再理会韦斯莱，拖着身上的人就急急的离开。

本来粗粗看了一眼波特最多也就是些外伤，看着严重但并没有什么生命危险，顶多在圣芒戈多躺两天。

但哈利波特太安静了，这让他怀疑他可能还中了外表看不出来的什么恶咒也说不定？这不免让他紧张了起来。

然而，最终结果跟他第一眼预判出来的一模一样。

德拉科拿着手里的病历表站在病床前，皱着眉头一条一条的仔细看着。

没什么问题啊？这种程度的伤不至于让他刚才连话都说不出来吧？

发现治疗师是他之后波特竟然没有表现出任何的抵抗和不满，这太不正常了。

说实话之前把人拉过来的时候他就已经做好了对方反抗不从的准备，但是却没想到意外的顺利。

过于顺利反而让德拉科觉得不太自在。

这还是那个在学校里面的波特吗？

德拉科其实已经很久没见过他了，虽然霍格沃茨最后一年的时候，波特同样回到了学校。

因为战时发生的一些事，德拉科后来不再去找哈利波特的麻烦，又因为在战后他和哈利波特之间身份的差异，他几乎是整个学期都躲着对方走的。

那一年他们没有任何多余的交集，虽然德拉科在当时纠结了很久，但最终还是因为自己的身份将那份不该有的心思藏了起来。

毕业后，就是到现在了。

他知道以波特的那个性格，成为傲罗后免不了会往圣芒戈跑，这在他入职后也得到了证实。

然而那个时候他还只是实习生，刚来的新人并不能负责为大名鼎鼎的救世主治疗。

随着他的努力精进和晋升，现在他已经是圣芒戈里最年轻的高级治疗师了。

这也就是为什么现在由他负责哈利波特却没人反对的原因。

德拉科看着紧闭着双眼沉睡着的救世主，眉头越皱越紧。

奇怪啊，按道理来说早就该醒了才对。

因为人在昏睡，德拉科没有多少顾及，他走上前弯下腰，鼻尖几乎碰到哈利的，两人呼出的热气纠缠在一起。

德拉科失神了片刻后，仔细的看起了波特的脸。

这么长时间没见，他的变化很大，面容轮廓更深邃也更成熟了。

不得不说现在的哈利波特更加的有魅力，又加上他职业的关系，身上带着的气势和这身健硕的体格，完全就是个行走的荷尔蒙体。

德拉科注视了一会儿后，重新抬起身子。

该用咒语检测的已经都检测过好多遍了，他干脆抬手撩起波特额前的头发，微凉的手心覆在上面，用物理的方式量了量他的体温。

正常。

他又顺着额头将手慢慢下滑，掀起哈利的眼皮看了看，摸到他的脖颈血管处感受了一阵，最后敲了敲他心脏的位置。

德拉科越发觉得奇怪，当他的手掌放在波特的胸膛上时停顿了下来，下一秒他干脆俯下身躺在了他的胸膛上，耳朵贴到他的心脏处听了起来。

咚咚咚的心跳声强而有力，只是好像……有点快？

把脸侧着贴在波特胸膛上的德拉科并没有发现他头顶的哈利已经睁开了眼睛，正垂着眼静静地看着他。

哈利放在身体两侧的手指微微收紧，手心早就已经冒出汗来了，他几乎用尽了全部力气才没让自己再露出更多的破绽来。

天知道他有多想把躺在他身上的人一把抱住。

德拉科估计就是死都想不到哈利其实一直都是在装睡，这也怨不得他什么都查不出来。

哈利趁着机会近乎贪婪的看着德拉科，他已经好久没有见到他了。

天知道知道他成为了圣芒戈的治疗师后他专门受伤了多少次就为了往医院跑。

终于，终于又见到他了。

以前在霍格沃茨，哈利一想到要见到马尔福就头疼。

但是当战争时明了自己的心意后，那个时候一切都太晚了。

战争结束后他听说马尔福也会重新回去读七年级，他也立刻跟着回去了。

但是自那以后他再想要见到马尔福竟然变得那么艰难。

马尔福在躲着他。

哈利意识到这点后异常的失落，这也让他迟迟下不定决心去表白，就这样一拖再拖，毕业后想要再见到他就更是难上加难了。

哈利不止一次悔恨自己在学校时没有鼓起勇气表白追人，但是现在……

现在也许还不晚？

他这次一定要拿出格兰芬多的勇气来！他不能再放过这个难得机会了！

哈利用眼睛描绘着许久不见的人，马尔福的变化同样很大，他的头发留长了。

长及腰间的金色头发柔顺的披下，一个简单的绿色丝带随意的将其绑起束在脑后，鬓边的长发因他侧头的动作贴在他的脸上，金色发丝勾勒着那苍白瘦削的面部轮廓。

哈利除了漂亮以外想不出来其他的词来，若是有，那就只剩“美”了。

马尔福长得很好看，他早就知道这点的。

当德拉科重新抬起头时，哈利立刻将眼睛紧紧的闭了起来，徒留德拉科在那疑惑不已。

自己看了半天看不出来哈利还不清醒的原因，以防万一德拉科出门找了其他人也来看一看。

结果就在他找到同事回来的时候，抬眼就看到波特已经坐起了身靠在了床头，听到开门的动静后抬头看向了他们。

德拉科：“……”

玩呢？

看到人醒了，德拉科就把同事挥走了，走上前拿着魔杖就呼了一堆检测魔咒上去。

哈利安静的坐着，等到德拉科放完咒语后才开口，“好久不见，马尔福。”

德拉科狐疑的看了哈利一眼，拖着长调应了一声，“嗯……”

接着德拉科表面冷漠又冷淡的呼啦啦的翻了一遍手里的病历本，对着坐着的波特就像对一个陌生人一个他遇到的普通患者一样道，“伤口已经全部愈合了，既然醒了你就可以出院了，还有什么问题吗？”

哈利坐在床上，定定的看了一会儿德拉科后，点了点头。

只见他微微皱起了眉头，看上去异常不舒服的开口道，“我觉得我还是不太舒服，胸口疼，头也疼，身上也没有力气，我刚才想下床但是站不住。”

哈利越说德拉科脸上的表情就越难以维持。

最后德拉科摸着下巴思考了一会儿。

检测情况是完全正常的，但也不排除有什么未知的魔咒效果，波特又没理由在这种事情上撒谎……

德拉科点了点头表示知道了，他转身离开了病房。

他查不出来更多也没有头绪去解决，在大事上他不会放任自己的私心，他把情况上报，交给他的上司来看看好了。

等到哈利这边又是一系列检查之后，德拉科得到了上面下发下来的工作文件。

哈利波特：留院观察。 

主负责医师：德拉科马尔福

德拉科拿着文件陷入了沉思。

虽然他知道自己业务能力优秀，但是之前他不是表明了自己没有头绪吗？为什么要交给他？

而且这份文件明确的表示，他现在除了负责哈利波特以外，不用负责其他任何工作！只要一心一意的把哈利波特治好就够了。

上面重视哈利波特他了解，生怕这位战争英雄有个三长两短他也明白。

但是他负责的这件事波特应该是知道的吧，他竟然没反对？他竟然没有强硬的要求更换主治医师？

他知道凭借现在救世主的名声和权势，他想这么做简直轻而易举。

文件已经下来了，德拉科反对也没用。

既然人家哈利波特都不在意他一个前食死徒来负责治疗，他又能说什么呢。

从这天后，德拉科负责起了哈利波特在圣芒戈的治疗。

说是治疗，德拉科感觉自己就像是成为了一个护工。

除了每天的定期检查以外，对于半瘫在床上什么都不能做的哈利波特，他还得负责他的饮食起居！？

干什么干什么？他的那帮好朋友呢？怎么不来照顾他们的黄金救世主了？

哈利表示，他们工作忙。

其实和波特共处一室还是让德拉科感觉分外别扭的，尤其还是这么平和的相处。

在他的记忆中，他们从来没有不争吵的好好说过几句话，现在这样反而让人分外不习惯。

而负责哈利波特的第一天，他就遇到了一系列的问题。

他严重怀疑波特是在趁机报复他。

他被波特按铃叫到病房的第一次，他嚷嚷着头疼，在床上哼哼唧唧，德拉科给他喂过魔药后也不见有效果，最后那只绿眼睛巨怪要求他给他按摩头！

Fuck！他德拉科马尔福是服侍别人的人吗！？

德拉科双手轻轻按在波特的太阳穴上缓缓揉按着边愤愤的想到。

哈利闭着眼睛头枕在德拉科的腿上，舒服的感受着神经的放松，轻轻嗅闻着近在咫尺的从德拉科身上飘过来的香甜味道，微微勾起了嘴角。

被波特按铃叫到病房的第二次，波特哼哼唧唧的喊胸口疼。

德拉科怀疑脸，不会又要按摩才管用吧？

那他觉得他已经可以出院了，随便找家按摩店不好吗？赖在圣芒戈占什么资源！

德拉科象征性的在他胸口上按了两下，“这里疼？”

哈利摇头，自己抬手将德拉科的手包在自己的手里，按在自己的心脏前，哑着嗓子道，“这里。”

德拉科感觉着波特手掌的温度，耳朵偷偷的泛红，他假装没什么不对的顺着按了两下。

哈利点头，然后他的手臂微微使力，德拉科就跌在了哈利的身上，脑袋贴在了哈利的胸口，手还被波特抓着一起放在他的心脏处。

德拉科感觉自己的脸红了，他们现在离得好近……

哈利装作不经意的用另一只手将人整个环在怀里，后背靠在床头，眼睛一直看着躺在他怀里的德拉科，压低声音道，“帮我揉揉好吗？马尔福医师？”

暧昧的气氛萦绕着两人。

两个人一个是暧昧的制造者。

一个却小心的珍惜感受，生怕自己的小心思惊扰到对方从而让自己自尊心落地一无所有。

在德拉科顺从的躺在哈利的怀里，有一搭没一搭的按揉着哈利胸口上硬邦邦的肌肉时，哈利抱着德拉科的手在德拉科的身后轻轻拨挑逗玩那调皮的金色发尾。

淡金色的发丝勾在他的手指滑落，就着窗外照进来的阳光，暖意包围着他们。

静谧，安逸，温暖，这是哈利梦想中的场景。

在他理想的生活中，有个属于自己的家，就是像现在这样的。

他知道，这是只有德拉科才能带给他的。

他想以后和他一起生活。

他想和德拉科有一个属于他们的家。

也许是阳光太好，也许是氛围太安逸，德拉科不知道什么时候在波特的怀里睡了过去。

等到房间变得昏暗，德拉科才悠悠转醒，他迷茫的睁开那双灰蓝色的眸子，刚睡醒里面还带着迷蒙的水雾。

他好半天才意识到现在是什么情况，呼吸瞬间变得轻了起来。

他的姿势和他睡前并没有多大的变化，只是鞋子被脱掉了，人也完全到了床上，他整个人还在波特的怀里，而波特的手环着他的腰和肩，呈把他抱在怀里的姿势。

德拉科小心的抬眼看了看，发现波特的双眼紧闭。

他也睡着了……

德拉科放轻呼吸，小心地动了动手，把自己的手从波特的胸前抬起了起来，长时间同一个姿势让他的手发麻。

他小心的动了动，做贼心虚般的假装自己准备起身，却趁着撑在床上想要支起自己时，双手环过了波特劲瘦的腰偷偷地抱了一下。

只一下他就赶紧放开了，装作是不小心的样子赶紧重新撑起身体，轻手轻脚的下床，穿鞋，离开。

房门关上，床上的哈利睁开了眼睛，他的视线追随着门外，耳朵还听着外面的动静。

好一阵后再没有任何声音出现，病房里面也安静的落针可闻时，他一个滑身从半靠床头变为了躺在床上。

他安静的看着头顶的天花板，双手抬起，在自己的上方虚抱了一下，就好像幻想着德拉科还没有离开。

他又低头嗅了两下，空气中还残留着属于德拉科身上的香味，哈利满足的喟叹一声，开始思考起自己的告白计划。

他得让德拉科察觉到他的心思，不能太不明显，最好暗示性强一点，但也不能吓到他，万一把那只怂包小白鼬吓跑了就麻烦了。

至于德拉科喜不喜欢自己？

说实话，这就是他一直没有勇气告白的一个原因。

他不确定会不会得到对方的回应，万一连现在平和的关系都维持不了是他最害怕发生的。

但是他总不能一直这样，他是个格兰芬多，没有任何困难可以难住他！

想想他爸爸，德拉科要是不答应他，他可以死皮赖脸的追人！他会把人追到手的！一定！

一定！嗯……哈利没什么信心但很坚定的想到。

但是在晚上的时候，哈利就完全忘记了自己那不能把人吓跑的想法，只记得暗示性要强这一点了。

当德拉科这一天第三次被波特按铃叫到病房里时，他已经没什么脾气了。

他靠在门边，抱着双臂看着波特，想看看他这次又哪儿疼。

然后他就看到波特一脸纠结难受又难以启齿的表情。

德拉科：“……”

不好的预感，他现在应该赶紧转身离开。

但是波特没有给他这个机会。

一天没有上厕所的哈利憋的难受，这次他保证他是真的难受！

德拉科想叫别人来帮他，但波特说他才是他的负责医师，不能叫别人。

最后德拉科黑着一张脸，把波特从床上扶了起来。

说自己腿上使不上力气的哈利把全身的重量又压在了德拉科的身上。

他的双手紧紧抱着德拉科的腰，头枕在他的肩膀上，高大的身体微弯着，怎么看怎么别扭。

德拉科就像是被个巨型娃娃抱住了一样，额头上滑下黑线。

不是，这个姿势他也走不了啊？哈利波特到底知不知道他比他高了半个头！他到底知不知道他自己有多重！

梅林啊！他为什么会喜欢上这个巨怪！

德拉科艰难的让波特变为勾着他的肩膀走路的姿势，期间无数次差点两个人一起摔到地上。

德拉科不否认自己没有身为傲罗的波特体能好，但也从没觉得这么累过！

终于把人拖到了室内的卫生间，现在就面临更尴尬的情况了。

他现在走也走不了，留下来也不太对。

最麻烦的是，波特一只手搭在他的肩膀上撑着身子，他连解裤子都麻烦！

德拉科偏开头不去看，装作看不到波特的不方便，波特就用一只手解着自己的裤子，但是一只手到底是不得劲，也不知道他到底是不是故意的，反正他就是半天都解不开。

最后他偏头凑到德拉科的耳边，虚喘着气道，“马尔福，帮帮我。”

德拉科的嘴角狠狠一抽，他坚定的偏头不去看人，耳根悄悄的红透了。

不行，他做不到，现在还站在波特面前已经是他的极限了！

要是波特是随便任何一个他没感觉的男人，他都不至于矫情成这样，但重点就是，波特不是！

梅林啊，这简直是在考验他。

那边憋的够呛的哈利这回是真的开始哼唧了，他觉得马尔福要是再不帮他，他就要尿裤子了。

德拉科被他哼的心烦，最后眼一闭心一横，用极快的速度和波特的另一只手配合着解开了他的裤子，成功让哈利释放了出来。

德拉科重新转回头去，侧着脸不去看，耳朵和脸都红的厉害，心脏同样砰砰跳的厉害。

刚刚波特那物从裤子里面弹出来的时候他瞥到了一眼，他只能说，波特一定有巨怪血统！没硬都那么大！

听着耳边放水的声音，德拉科偷偷深呼吸好几下，恨不得给自己一个闭耳塞听。

哈利一直偷偷观察着德拉科的反应，而德拉科的表现让他有了某种惊喜的猜测。

他试探的问，“你不会是害羞了吧马尔福？都是男人你怕什么？”

德拉科的身体一僵，恶狠狠的瞪了一眼波特，“闭嘴，你这个没有羞耻心的巨怪！”

哈利无辜脸。

解决完生理问题后哈利也想赶紧回到房间里。

说实话，心上人在旁边他真的差点没忍住就硬了，尤其是他还自己作死让德拉科帮他弄裤子。

那双白皙修长的手在自己的下身动作着实在是考验他的定力，更让他倒吸一口气的是最后的时候那滑嫩的手还不小心碰了他的欲望一下！

哈利那时重重的粗喘了一下，强迫自己压下悸动，这回自己手脚特麻利的就穿好了。

同样感觉到不小心碰到了那处的德拉科红着脸偏头缩回手，没有发现哈利利索的动作。

终于从折磨人又尴尬的场景里出来，德拉科想用最快的速度把人扔回床上，结果刚走到床边，脚下不知道被什么东西绊了一下，他的身子一歪，瞬间支撑不住波特的重量，两人一起向下摔去。

好在下面就是床，没有直接摔到地上去，德拉科在下方，他的腰上环上了一只手，波特及时的用手臂撑在了他的脸侧，两人虽然离得近，但好在波特的重量没有全部压在他的身上。

而德拉科躺在床上看着撑在自己上方的人，突然后知后觉的反应过来了另一件事。

他……他刚刚为什么不用魔杖！？

他傻了……

格兰芬多的智商难道是会传染的吗？

哈利在确定不会太用力压疼德拉科后，慢慢放松了手臂，重新将自己的重量压在了德拉科的身上。

哈利的眼睛贪婪的看着被他压在身下的人，他的金色头发散落在床上，仰起的脖子和露出的锁骨处的皮肤是那么的白皙光滑。

好想在上面留下自己的痕迹……

哈利干脆侧脸躺了下来，呼吸喷打在德拉科的脖间，引起德拉科一阵颤栗。

从自己刚刚做了傻事中回神的德拉科白了一眼身上的人，抬手推了两下他。

德拉科其实心里是很喜欢也很贪念今天一天和波特亲密的相处，但是理智让他不要多想太多。

他是前食死徒，他不能……

就在哈利故意为之，德拉科又有意放任事态发展下，哈利已经偷偷吃了德拉科好多豆腐了。

比如想要翻身挪开的时候不小心摸摸腰亲亲脖子呀什么的，最后惹得两个人全都浑身火热不已。

但两个谁也不敢明着表白的家伙只能忍下被挑起的欲望，当作什么都没发生一样维持着表面的镇定。

最后当哈利终于从压在德拉科的身上下去的时候，德拉科躺在床上累的不想动。

那种暧昧又有点过界，对他来说只隔着一张待戳破的纸的相处实在很让人着迷。

哈利同样如此，只不过他比德拉科的反应更大些。

吃到了豆腐的他偷偷侧了些身子，掩盖住自己下身撑起来的大帐篷。

两个人静静的躺在床上，一时之间谁也没有说话。

好一阵后还是哈利先开了口。

他小心的试探道，“马尔福，我们现在是朋友了吗？”

德拉科听后嗤笑一声，“朋友？我们只是医生和患者罢了。”

哈利没吭声，沉默了好半晌后才放低了声音问道，“马尔福，你觉得我这个人怎么样？”

“圣人，鲁莽，冲动，格兰芬多，巨怪。”德拉科没有思考和停顿的就给出了答案。

哈利听到后轻咳了两声，“不是，我的意思是，你讨厌我吗？”

这回换德拉科沉默了，好半天后听他轻轻的开口，“当然，我当然讨厌你。”

他的声音轻的几乎瞬间就消散在了空中，但此时房间中一共就他们两个人，哈利又离得那么近，这让哈利的心一下子就沉了下去。

哈利喉咙发干苦涩的道，“其实我并不讨厌你，马尔福。”

“当然以前的你确实很混蛋，你不能否认这个。但我其实后来想了很多，也回想了很多，我也有很多做的不对的地方，最开始是我先用偏见看你的，你那个时候像极了我最讨厌的表哥达力，那让我感觉很不好，所以……”

“够了波特，不用再说那些了。”德拉科打断了哈利的话。

他转过头来，看着躺在身边表情难掩焦急的波特，视线在他现在那张硬朗的脸上停了半晌，才开口缓缓的道，“其实……我一直想跟你说声谢谢……”

“有求必应屋的时候……谢谢你救了我。”

哈利看进德拉科那双灰蓝色的眼睛里，他感觉自己的心脏被敲打了一下。

哈利听到自己的声音，“马尔福庄园的时候你同样救了我。”

德拉科听到后却摇了摇头，“我只是害怕罢了，并没有要救你的意思。”

哈利淡淡的笑了，他没有认同德拉科的话，而是紧张的说起了他最在意的另一件事情。

“我想，我也欠你一句道歉……”

“神锋无影，我，我真的不知道那个咒语的效果，我没想到……”

哈利后面的话没能说完，德拉科突然起身，这让哈利后面的话没能继续下去。

德拉科直接向着门外走去，哈利只能听到房间中最后消散掉的德拉科留下的最后一句轻语，“我知道，那不怪你。”

留在房间中的哈利那一瞬间想要追出门外，明明德拉科说着不怪他，但是他为什么感到如此的不安和……心疼。

哈利不相信德拉科真的不怪他，他当时可是差点死掉！

那么娇气怕疼的人，抽搐着倒在血泊里，一道道伤口划开在身上。

哈利把自己埋进被子里。

那是他的噩梦，也是他没有勇气告白的最核心的原因。

他伤害过他……

为什么他还能妄想对方会同意和他在一起呢？

哈利几乎用了一晚上的时间才让自己第二天不会落荒而逃，就像在霍格沃茨的最后一年一样。

德拉科躲着他，他何尝不是不敢面对他呢？

德拉科第二天就恢复了正常，好像前一天什么都没发生过一样。

然而又龟缩回去的某失去勇气的格兰芬多消停了两天，没闹任何幺蛾子出来，这让德拉科更加狐疑。

他每天拿着病历表来回反复的看，每次都觉得眼前的这人能够立刻出院。

而转机是在格兰杰和韦斯莱来探视了一次后。

对于格兰杰和韦斯莱的到来，德拉科并没去凑热闹，也就不知道他们具体都说了些什么。

他只知道从他们走后，波特就又像第一天的时候一样这也痛那也痛了。

什么胸闷喘不上气啦，眼前发晕看不清东西啦，耳鸣喉痛抽筋应有尽有，德拉科感觉自己被折腾了个够呛。

这可比他之前治疗过的所有患者加起来都令人头疼了！

波特绝对是故意来报复他的！

而随着波特待的时间越久，违和感也就越来越重。

慢慢的，德拉科意识到波特很有可能真的是在装病。

但是他不知道波特装病赖在圣芒戈不走到底是为了什么？

傲罗部就这么放任他吗？

他想到波特的变化是从格兰杰和韦斯莱来了之后才开始的，最初也是韦斯莱把他送过来的，德拉科停下翻着病历本的动作，垂下了眼睛，长而翘的睫毛遮住了他眸中的情绪。

波特装病折腾的只有他一个人，所以真的是为了报复他吗？

他那是在干什么？折腾他？看他笑话？

意识到波特装病的那一天，德拉科都没有理会波特，任由他一个劲的按铃叫人，他却一直没有到病房去。

直到晚上，他才重新出现。

哈利看到他后明显松了口气，他坐在床上，问德拉科今天一天怎么都没出现。

德拉科站在门口垂着头，突然毫无征兆的拿出魔杖对着哈利的方向射了个咒语出去。

咒语对准的是床边，打到的也是床边，但是奈何哈利的身体早已对突然的攻击形成了本能的条件反射。

他几乎是身子比脑子先动，灵活的翻身下床，直到发现没有任何危险重新站稳后，才意识到发生了什么。

德拉科不急不缓的收回魔杖，从头到尾都垂着头没有去看那边的人。

房间里安静了下来，压抑的气氛蔓延在病房中。

不知多久后，德拉科才抬手拍了两下手，冷清的声音响在房间里让哈利觉得心里凉了一截。

“看来救世主恢复的不错，我想你已经可以出院了。”

说完后，德拉科转身拉开房门就要直接离开。

哈利慌张的叫了声，“等等！马尔福……我可以解释，真的！”

德拉科才不打算听那些，没有任何停顿的打开了门。

哈利用自己最快的速度翻过床跑到了门口，先德拉科一步嘭的把门关上，高大的身躯不再装模作样的弯下，比德拉科高了半个头的身材极有压迫感的把德拉科罩在自己的阴影中。

哈利双臂撑在门上，把德拉科环在自己的范围里，让他去不了别处。

“等一下，马尔福，真的，不是那样的，你听我说……”

哈利的话卡在了这里，“我喜欢你”几个字还是没有勇气就这么说出来。

明明他连面对死亡的勇气都有，却连跟德拉科说一句喜欢都做不到，哈利感到非常的挫败。

德拉科背对着哈利，看着面前关上的门，强迫自己憋回心里的难受和委屈，让自己尽可能的保持平静。

但是泛红的眼眶和逐渐模糊的视线让他不敢回头。

他紧紧地攥着拳头，指甲掐进肉里，希望用疼痛逼回眼泪。

这一段时间他不断的提醒自己不要再陷进去了，不要贪恋，不要贪婪，不要妄想，没有好结果的，但是……

他忍不住。

看啊，报应现在来了吧？

他的身子控制不住的轻轻颤抖起来，那模样让他看起来异常的脆弱。

离得近的哈利当然瞬间就发现了，他声音疑惑又慌乱的小声道，“马尔福？”

晶莹的眼泪最终还是啪嗒一下落了下来。

当眼泪流出来的时候，德拉科反而突然彻底平静了下来，他的身体也不再颤抖了，视线也不再模糊。

如果有人站在他的面前，就会看到特别诡异的一幕。

他的眼神冰冷冷漠，面上面无表情，却有一滴滴的泪水落下。

德拉科眨了两下眼睛，让视线彻底恢复，同时他轻咳了一下清了清嗓子。

哈利听到德拉科比以往要冷的多的声音，“你是在报复我？玩我好玩吗？哈利-波特。”

德拉科的话和语调让哈利彻底慌了，他急忙道，“当然不是！我绝对没有报复你！不是你想的那样！真的！我这么做是因为……是因为我……”

“够了，算了吧，救世主想如何做我们谁也管不了，只是你影响到了我们的正常工作，还请哈利波特先生自重。”

说完后，德拉科深呼吸，他自认自己的情绪已经平复下来了，下意识的抬手抹了一把脸，准备立刻离开这里。

却不想他的这个动作让哈利意识到了什么。

哈利的大脑那一刻宕机了，他几乎是在德拉科抹完脸垂下手的瞬间，本能的强硬的掰着德拉科的肩膀把他翻了个方向面对着自己。

哈利看着德拉科脸上没有擦干净的泪痕，喉咙一阵发紧。

这不是他第一次见到德拉科哭。

但是上一次他见到后就伤害了他。

而这一次是因为自己的原因才……

哈利瞬间觉得把德拉科惹哭的自己简直罪大恶极，虽然他也想让德拉科在某些时候因为他哭出来，但是不是像现在这样的。

他绝对不能让德拉科继续误会下去了！

哈利抬手慌张的替德拉科擦去残留的泪痕，头脑发热几乎语无伦次颠三倒四的就这么告白了。

什么计划什么害怕全都顾不上了，他只想让德拉科知道他并没有其他的意思，他会装病赖在圣芒戈完全就是因为想要和他在一起！

德拉科听着波特的话半天没能反应过来，甚至一时理解不了对方话中的意思。

德拉科心脏砰砰砰快速的跳动了起来，他的心底已经偷偷的雀跃了起来。

哈利夹杂在话语中间的好几声“我喜欢你”都被他捕捉在了耳朵里。

喜欢他？

波特是说……喜欢他？

哈利感觉自己的脸肯定红透了，他自己都觉得脸烧的慌。

他也不知道自己到底说了些什么，总之，他的告白太失败了！这太丢脸了！看啊！德拉科完全不打算给他回应！

哈利的心里懊恼不已，暗恨自己的不争气，说着话的声音也慢慢低了下来，最后彻底停了下来。

安静的房间中，一绿一灰两双眼睛对视了半晌，最终德拉科声音发紧的开了口，两人干脆一人问一人答了起来。

“你装病……？”

“为了有机会接近你。”

“折腾我？”

“制造机会暗示你！”

“头疼？”

“想靠近你，还有……你知道的，你身上的味道很好闻……”

“胸口疼？”

“想抱你。”

“没力气？”

“想抱你……也想亲你……”

“不能上厕所？”

“咳……就是想让你看看……”

“不是，这是暗示你！”

德拉科：“……”暗示个鬼！

最后德拉科迟疑道，“你……？”

哈利福至心灵，“我喜欢你！”

也许是因为前面自己做的那么丢脸羞耻的事都说了，又是德拉科亲自问的，哈利这次那四个字说的又顺又流利。

而德拉科，他的心情可谓是短时间内经历了大起大落。

随着波特的话，他的额头一跳一跳的疼了起来。

他现在只想大呼巨怪破特的智商没有一点长进！可最后却是自己低头忍不住的先笑了起来。

哈利直愣愣的站在原地呆呆的看着他。

德拉科抿了抿唇，抬眼望进哈利那怔愣着的宝石般的绿眼睛里，踌躇了片刻后，一咬牙，做出了身为斯莱特林却冲动的一面。

垫脚，抬手，搂住哈利的脖子，把自己送了上去，主动吻住了哈利的唇。

哈利：“……”

“！！！”

惊喜来的太快就像龙卷风。

哈利震惊在原地，吓得微微张开嘴，德拉科顺势把舌头探了进去，在里面勾舔了半天，而哈利却还愣着没有一点回应，这却让德拉科眼里的笑意更深。

他的舌尖挑过哈利口腔中的上颚，又翻回去勾卷哈利的舌头，唇舌交缠间，哈利才随着仿佛已经烧起来了的身子回过神来。

回神后的瞬间他狂喜的双手用力环住德拉科劲瘦的腰身，将人紧紧抱在怀里，低头反压回去立刻就抢回了主动权，激烈的拥吻了起来。

他反过来勾住德拉科的舌头用力的吸卷，听到对方发出“唔唔”的声音后粗喘着将自己探进德拉科的口腔中，舌头就那么放肆的开始侵袭，卷走其中的甘甜，一处都不落下。

“嗯……嗯……唔——”

德拉科被哈利过于激烈的吻弄得快要不能呼吸，氧气被迅速的夺走，他的脸都红了起来，被对方勾卷住的舌头被吸到又热又麻，他此时整个人都没了力气，身子发软的靠在哈利的怀里，只能靠着勾在对方脖子上的手撑着身子的重量。

“唔——波特——”

哈利粗喘着放开德拉科的舌头，此时德拉科的唇泛着诱人的水光，哈利忍不住的低头在他的唇瓣上舔舐吸吮，直把那唇吸吻的又红又肿。

哈利哑着嗓子道，“叫我哈利。Draco，叫我哈利。

德拉科被亲的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，闻言茫然的看着哈利，哈利忍不住，再次卷住德拉科的舌尖，挑逗吸吮，间隙诱哄着道，“叫我哈利，Draco。”

德拉科此时身子发软发麻，酥麻感从尾椎袭到耳朵上，胯下的欲望早就抬了头，顶在裤子上又胀又疼。

当他听到哈利的话后勉强分了一丝注意力过去，舌尖回应着对方挑逗的动作，无意识的跟随着回道，“哈利……”

自己的名字被从德拉科的口中喊出那种感觉和别人叫他完全不一样。

这还是德拉科第一次叫他的名字吧？

哈利无法控制的想，德拉科的声音为什么能这么好听？

激烈的热吻让两个人的欲火都涌了上来，哈利几乎边吸舔着德拉科的舌头边无意识的顶着胯，胯下那根尺寸喜人的巨物把裤子撑起了一个大大的帐篷，直接顶在德拉科的腹部。

德拉科当然感觉到了那物，因为之前帮波特上厕所的时候见到过一次，他甚至能想象到那物的形状和模样来。

它变得那么硬那么热，一定比上次见到的还要大……

他的后穴无意识的收缩了两下，好像在饥渴的渴望对方的到来。

哈利也被涌上来的欲火折磨的不行，他吸了两下德拉科柔软诱人的舌头，忍不住对着德拉科哼哼唧唧了起来，就像之前每一次装病的时候一样。

哈利哼哼唧唧的，惹得德拉科没好气的咬了一下他的舌头。

哈利把人抱得更紧，一边有意识的开始挺着胯往德拉科的身上戳，一边装着可怜和虚弱的道，“Draco，我还有一个地方难受，又疼又胀，再不被治它就要爆掉了，马尔福医师，这个只有你能治，你帮帮我好吗？”

德拉科听到哈利如此不要脸的话，脸羞的染上红晕，他恨恨的又咬了一下哈利的舌尖，恶狠狠的说，“你想死吗破特？”

哈利也不觉得疼，只觉得麻的慌，那让他硬的更厉害了。

他啄了两下德拉科的唇瓣，然后抓着德拉科的手隔着裤子按到了自己那物撑起来的帐篷上。

“没骗你，这回是真的难受，它胀的疼，马尔福医师？德拉科医师？快帮我看看它怎么了。”

哈利一边说着，一边带着德拉科的手就解开了自己的裤子，里面的东西直接弹了出来，啪的一下打在了德拉科的手上。

德拉科被那物炙热的温度烫的下意识瑟缩了一下，哈利没让他往回躲，拉着德拉科那嫩滑纤细的手直接握在了自己的巨根上。

哈利在被德拉科的手握住自己巨根的瞬间舒服的喟叹了一声，德拉科几乎能感觉到手中握着的那物在他手里弹跳着继续胀大着。

波特的尺寸真的相当惊人，又粗又长，上面还遍布着狰狞的青筋，握在上面的时候甚至能感觉到那些青筋都在跳动着。

德拉科放轻了呼吸，低下头去看哈利的那物，而后想到他以后可能需要去应付的是这根，瞬间产生了退缩的情绪。

要不……算了吧？

其实和波特成为朋友也挺好的……

哈利哪里知道德拉科在想什么，他只知道德拉科在看着自己的鸡巴，这让他感到无比的兴奋。

看着德拉科露出畏惧的表情，哈利更是被满足了男人的自尊心，甚至骄傲的挺了两下胯，把自己的鸡巴在德拉科的手中抽插了两下。

这一个动作暗示性极强，完全能得到他想要的效果，德拉科同样成功的联想到了什么，然后他一个激灵松了手，吓得把手里那根直接扔掉。

放了手的德拉科只觉得手心又烧又烫，眼睛也不敢往过看了，左瞄右瞟的就是不去看哈利。

幸好他没有看，不然他就能看到那根被他放开的尺寸惊人的紫红色巨物是如何在空中弹了几下，最后像麻瓜界蓄势待发的炮弹一样高高挺立在那里的。

而德拉科的反应让哈利怔愣了一瞬，但在反应过来后却让他愉悦的笑了起来。

哈利凑近德拉科，压低着声音道，“你怕了，Draco。”

德拉科几乎是下意识条件反射性的反驳，“谁怕了，破特！”

哈利看着他笑，德拉科涨红了一张脸，愤愤地偏头，到底还是不敢看他。

哈利看着德拉科红通通的耳朵，凑上去一口含住，用舌头极其色情的舔咬了起来。

德拉科轻哼了一声，身子颤了一下，就想要躲避耳朵上传来的过于刺激的酥麻感，结果最后把自己整个人都躲进了哈利的怀里。

哈利边舔咬着德拉科的耳垂边忍不住的感叹，“梅林啊……Draco，你怎么能这么可爱。”

德拉科忍不住的轻轻喘息着，他咬着下唇抑制住自己想要溢出来的奇怪的声音，“够了，波特……”

哈利叹息了一声，这回他直接上手去解德拉科的裤子，边扒着德拉科的衣服边不满的说，“你叫我什么？”

德拉科赶紧想要制止对方的动作，但最后还是成功的被对方把裤子扒了下来。

同样已经硬了的巨根弹跳着暴露在空气中，那惹得德拉科瑟缩了一下，哈利直接上手将德拉科的那物握在手里，又是捏又是撸的，看着德拉科紧绷起来的身体笑着道，“你的也不小嘛。”

德拉科咬着下唇压下自己的闷哼声，听到哈利的话后下意识的挑衅道，“想试试吗破特？保证能把你操爽。”

哈利闻言笑了一声，手上微微用力抓捏着德拉科的欲根，拇指捻在龟头上顶戳着他的马眼，在德拉科控制不住的闷哼和喘息声中，哄着道，“当然，我等着你把我“操爽”。”

哈利这回把德拉科压在了门上亲吻挑逗。

不知什么时候，德拉科的裤子已经完全被脱了下去，上身的衣服也已经被掀起，只剩一件白大褂还披在身上。

白色和德拉科的皮肤相衬，更显得德拉科的皮肤雪白，被掀起的上衣让他白皙的胸膛暴露在空气中，雪白中的两点红缨分外诱人而惹眼。

哈利哪里见过这般美景，他受到蛊惑般的低下头，凑到一颗红缨前，伸出舌头小心的舔了一下，那一下让德拉科的身子跟着抖了一下。

红缨被舔后沾上口水，变得更加诱人，哈利再也忍不住，张开嘴将其含住开始品尝了起来。

哈利的舌尖在乳晕上绕着圈的舔舐，时不时用舌头用力的压碾过乳头，刺激的感觉让德拉科的身子控制不住的颤抖着，就算他死死的咬着下唇，也无法避免他溢出好听的呻吟。

“别……嗯……波特……嗯……哈……哈利？”

刺激让德拉科的身子颤抖不已，胯下的性器随着他身子的抽搐颤抖而晃动弹跳着。

哈利还趁机覆上身子，把自己那根比德拉科大了快一圈的巨物戳了上去，让两根肉棒碰到一起磨擦了起来。

德拉科彻底忍不住呻吟声了，胸前和下身的刺激让他的大脑变得迷糊起来。

哈利几乎沉迷的啃咬吸吮着德拉科胸前的两点红缨，直把那两颗可爱诱人的乳头吸吮到红肿着俏生生的立在空中。

而他下身蹭着德拉科肉棒的速度也越来越快，他能听到德拉科变急的喘息声，他一只手向下滑去，再次将德拉科的欲根握在手里，然后用力的抓住开始飞快的撸动起来，同时嘴里咬住一颗乳头，一只手把着德拉科的腰不让他逃。

袭来的强烈刺激让德拉科惊慌的叫了起来，他的身体几乎已经不再听他的话，他的腰身随着哈利的动作做着挺身抽插的动作，不光迎合着哈利撸动的动作，同样急切的与哈利的那根巨根磨擦在一起。

他还无意识的挺着胸，把自己的乳头往哈利的口中送去，他的手紧紧的抓着波特那头乱发，同时他忍不住的呻吟着喊了起来，“不……嗯……波特……啊……哈……嗯……这样……我嗯……哈利……哈利！”

“啊啊！我不行了……我……嗯……要射了……要射了！嗯唔——啊——”

在德拉科最后一个失声的叫喊时，哈利再次加快速度撸动着他的欲望，同时用自己的龟头顶在德拉科的龟头上，含在口中的乳粒被他稍微用力一咬，多重刺激瞬间让德拉科头脑空白的射了出来。

噗噗射出来的精液浇在了哈利的那根巨物上面，有些粘在上面有些顺着哈利粗壮的柱身低落到地上。

德拉科仰着头喘息着，刺激的射精让他久久没能回过神来。

哈利吻住德拉科微张着的唇，再次沉醉的席卷吸吮了起来。

美人在自己身下被自己折腾到射精的场面让哈利口干舌燥，德拉科刚刚高潮的样子实在是太美了，这不由得让他期待起来德拉科被他操射操到高潮后的样子又会有多美艳。

在德拉科好不容易从激烈的高潮中回过神来的时候，他发现自己被波特托着屁股抱了起来，他的腿已经环在了波特健壮的腰上，波特的那根炙热的东西就顶在他的屁股上。

德拉科脸白了一瞬，“等——等一下，波特？”

“嗯？”哈利正抱着德拉科给他做着扩张，闻言看了他一眼，同时已经探进到那紧致后穴中的两根手指开合翻转着抠弄了一下，异样的感觉让德拉科的脊背酥麻，他下意识的收缩了两下后穴口，才错愕的意识到了真正的不对劲在哪里。

“破……破特！”德拉科吓得声音都发起了抖，这时哈利探进了第三根手指。

德拉科闷哼一声，无力的靠在了波特的肩膀上，眼里泛着水雾，仿佛下一秒眼泪就会落下来。

随着几根手指在穴中的抽插扩张，德拉科微张着口忍不住的闷哼喘息，奇怪的酥麻快感渐渐夺去他的理智。

德拉科只能感觉到从没体验过的快感慢慢的将他席卷，后穴被扩张的感到越来越空虚，对于几根手指的抽插显然并不满意。

想要……想要更大的东西进来……

想要……想要哈利的东西进来……

德拉科的喘息越来越快，呻吟声和呜咽声就响在哈利的耳边，那让哈利心痒的厉害。

等到初步扩张好后，哈利把自己顶到了德拉科那淫荡又饥渴的收缩着的后穴口处。

他做了最后的确认，“Draco，我要进去了？”

“嗯……嗯……”德拉科抬起头来，他同样感受到了后穴口顶着的那根硕大的东西，他慢慢凑到哈利的唇边吻住他，身子有些难以控制的兴奋着。

他有幻想过这一刻，但每次都只是他的幻想而已。

他喜欢哈利波特，不知道是从什么时候开始的，但他意识到的肯定要比波特更早。

他曾经想过会不会有一天哈利波特会想要占有他，也想过他有多少喜欢自己的可能性。

但是一切都结束在了６年级。

那个印记让他彻底失去了希望，他们永远都不可能的，他们是天生的对立面。

在挨到神锋无影的那一下，他甚至有那么很小的一瞬间觉得死在那里也不错。

但那当然只是一瞬间的事，就算没有波特，他也还有他的家族。

战后波特保下了马尔福家让德拉科燃起了一丝渺小的希望，但也是那之后他意识到了他们之间的差距。

身份上面的差距。

一个万人敬仰的救世英雄，一个食死徒。

他到底在奢望什么？

直到现在。

波特喜欢他……

波特说，喜欢他……

他知道以善良正直著称的救世主不会用这种事情去骗他。

他相信他，他也感受到了。

自己，吸引着哈利波特。

德拉科笑了起来，哈利被那笑容惊艳到，眼里闪过痴迷，德拉科捕捉到了，他笑得更开心，同时摇了摇屁股，让那根炙热的巨物往穴口处戳了戳，他含咬着哈利的唇哑着嗓子诱惑道，“操我，哈利。”

“进来，操我。”

“Draco……”哈利哪里受的了心上人这样的邀请，深深的回吻住德拉科的唇，两手抓着德拉科弹性十足的屁股就往自己的鸡巴上压，同时自己挺身用力向前一捅。

噗嗤一声，粗壮的龟头破开紧致的穴口一捅而入。

哈利倒吸着气把自己一点点往那紧致销魂的肉穴中送去，那爽的他整个人激动又亢奋。

“唔……嗯……”德拉科同样也不好受，哈利的那物实在是太大了，他感觉自己的身体都被撑满了，后穴好像要被撑裂了一般，但同时无法忽视的是被填满的满足感和饥渴的后穴被安抚的舒爽感。

因为扩张时候的挑逗而骚痒不已的肉穴被粗大的鸡巴抚慰，哈利进了一半后就忍不住动了起来，他缓缓的在那肉穴中抽插着，每一次的抽插都能把自己还露在外面的柱身再往里面送一截。

现在又是德拉科被哈利托着屁股站着抱起来的姿势，这使得最后那根巨根全根没入时深入到了不可思议的地步。

第一次就能进到这么里面，不管是哈利还是德拉科都爽的忍不住颤栗不已。

德拉科紧紧抱着哈利的脖子，身子颤抖着道，“唔……太……太深了……哈利……”

哈利深呼吸一口气，手臂蹦起的青筋能看出来他忍得多辛苦，他亲了亲德拉科，“我知道，Draco，你太紧了，我都要被你夹射了。”

“唔嗯……”德拉科不明所以的抬头，看到哈利隐忍的都流汗的脸，突然坏心一起，有意识的夹了夹后穴。

结果这一下让他也不好受，撑满后穴的那物实在太大了，他这么一夹回馈给自己的感觉反而更强烈，他夹了一下结果把自己的身子给夹软了，呜咽呻吟了一声就可怜兮兮的倒回了哈利的怀里。

哈利被那一下夹的可是实实在在的闷哼了一声，他低咒一声把德拉科狠狠的压在门上，惩罚性的开始用力且快速的抽插操干了起来。

德拉科使坏夹的那一下真的就差一点就要把他给夹射了出来！

他也是第一次，对于这么刺激的快感哪有招架的余力，要是真的被德拉科给夹射了那他可就太丢人了。

他好不容易忍住了射精的欲望，低头看着反而可怜的够呛的小混蛋，再也忍不住开始狠狠抽插操干了起来。

“唔……轻点……哈利……太快了……啊啊……啊……嗯……那里……啊啊啊……我呜……去了……呜呜……啊啊——”

哈利看着被他操了两下就哭着射了精的小混蛋兴奋不已，他没想到德拉科竟然这么不耐操，他才刚插两下就高潮了，这一晚上下来小混蛋不得爽翻了。

越想越亢奋，尤其是真的见到被他一上来就操哭的德拉科，这更是让他感到无与伦比的激动和满足。

哈利就着德拉科刚刚喊着不行的那个点猛操了起来，瞬间听到德拉科叫的更大的声音。

“Draco，操……你的骚穴真紧真好操，是这里吗？这里被操的爽？又高潮了？怎么射的这么快？你被我操哭的样子真美，喜欢被这样操吗？还是这样？”

哈利大开大合的在那肉穴中贯穿抽插，他变换着不同的方向寻找着德拉科里面的敏感点，他听着德拉科的叫声辨认着哪里会让他疯狂。

有意识的凿干敏感点让德拉科更是无法招架，他也从没想过自己一次次的会射的这么快。

但是这实在太疯狂了，哈利操的又快又深又用力，强烈的快感无时无刻不席卷上来，他根本承受不了这个。

更别说哈利的那个本来就大，被撑开的穴口和每一次巨根操进来抽出去的磨擦都让饥渴淫荡的肉穴激动又满足。

德拉科从没觉得这么丢人过，他的身子完全被波特掌控，被操的毫无招架反抗之力，而他甚至没办法控制自己淫浪的反应，那迎合着波特那根巨根的屁股和冲出口停不来的呻吟叫喊，都让他觉得羞耻不已。

“呜呜……不要了……不要了……哈利……不要了……停下来……啊啊……啊啊啊……不要！那里！啊啊啊啊！——”

眼前又一阵白光闪过，被瞄准着敏感点狂操，德拉科哪里是快感的对手，又一次的射精高潮让他彻底没了力气。

这才短短的一会儿，他就已经射了几次了，他不知道波特还要多久才会射出第一次。

哈利虽然喜欢看德拉科被他操的控制不住高潮射精的美景，但也知道这样一直射对他的身体不好。

哈利有意识的放缓了速度，给德拉科缓冲的时间，粗壮的鸡巴缓慢的在那肉穴中抽插，然而这样的速度却折磨的穴肉不满饥渴了起来。

肉穴中涌上的痒意没有被安抚，这惹得德拉科难受的摇晃着屁股，那骚浪的样子让哈利忍不住在他肥满的白屁股上拍打了一巴掌。

“啊！——”德拉科被打的一叫，紧接着羞红了脸，把脸恨恨的转向了另一边不去看哈利。

长长的金发随着他转头的动作甩起飘逸的弧度，哈利瞬间眼睛一亮，抬手就把德拉科束着头发的丝带扯了下来。

被束住的头发散落了下来，披在了他的肩头，落在白大褂上。

披散着头发的德拉科就像是误入人间的天使，美的无瑕又纯净。

哈利看呆了，他连呼吸都放轻了。

他何德何能，能拥有德拉科马尔福这样的人。

哈利偷偷深呼吸了一口气，拿着手中的绿色发带低头绕到德拉科那射了好几次精可怜兮兮的欲根上。

欲根突然被绑住，德拉科茫然的看去，眼睛很快又浮起水雾，那可怜的样子没有哪个男人见了不想狠狠的去“欺负”他。

哈利绑好后就忍不住把德拉科死死压在门上用力的猛干了起来，巨根一下下操的又深又重，德拉科直接被操的尖叫了起来，被绑住的欲根憋的又疼又难受，积累上来的剧烈的快感得不得有力的释放，这让德拉科哭的更厉害了。

哈利疯狂的狠操着，一边吻去德拉科被他操哭出来的眼泪，一边却完全不停下自己凶猛的动作。

德拉科受不了的哭喊着大声叫了起来，只能说幸好圣芒戈的病房隔音都非常不错，毕竟特殊的像他们现在所在的病房都是另加过隔音咒语的，不然这两个完全不记得放咒语的人估计第二天就要被全院围观了。

德拉科只觉得身体已经不是自己的了，快感让他的身体颤抖颤栗，被绑住的鸡巴让他想射精想发泄却没有渠道，肉穴又被强而有力的贯穿操干着，累积的快感让他的肉穴激动的颤抖着。

身体本能的寻找的下一个释放快感的渠道，德拉科感觉自己要被折磨到崩溃了，他哭喊着，“不要了呜呜……波特……哈利……停下吧……我不行了……好难受……想射呜呜……啊啊啊……要死了……里面啊啊……好深……要被操坏了……哈利……要被操坏了……停下……停下啊啊啊啊——！”

随着德拉科的一声惊叫，累积的快感终于全盘爆发，他的身子激烈的痉挛抽搐了起来，同时一样痉挛着的是被巨根贯穿着的肉穴。

只见那后穴正紧紧的裹紧着哈利的那根巨根，痉挛抽搐着的媚肉哈利是最直观能感受到的。

高潮起来的后穴让哈利爽到低吼，他把德拉科压在门上下身用力快速的挺动往那高潮着的肉穴里面撞去，本来就高潮着的德拉科又要承受哈利带来的新一轮更刺激的快感，只能崩溃的哭喊起来，无助的感受着令人难以承受的快感。

哈利双手用力的抓捏着德拉科又白又弹的臀肉，死死的抓捏着他的屁股把那淫荡的屁股往自己的巨根上面撞，每一下都又深又用力，在德拉科用后穴高潮着的间隙狠插数十下，最后一个深顶把自己插到最深处后，鸡巴弹跳着开始射出第一股浓精来。

“呜呜！啊啊啊——”

哈利的射精德拉科同样感受的到，那激射在自己体内的液体同样把他刺激了个够呛，同时两个人都意识到德拉科被内射到了体内这件事情，这更让他们难掩激动兴奋的心情。

哈利觉得自己成功彻底的占有标记了德拉科。

而德拉科也同样觉得自己属于了哈利。

心意相通的人总会在这种情况下想着类似的事情感受到相似的精神快感。

在第一波用后穴的高潮过后，德拉科已经完全累瘫在了哈利的怀里，不间断的快感让他很难招架。

但是哈利才射了今天的第一次，他还没有品尝够德拉科的美妙。

他甚至没有从德拉科的身体里抽出来，就静静的平复着第一次的美好，然后等待着他的第二次硬起。

那没等多长时间。

在德拉科感觉到体内的那根又开始变粗变硬重新把他撑满后，他已经开始求饶了。

“不要了……哈利……真的不要了……我不行了……”

哈利怜爱的吻了吻德拉科求饶的唇，但是并没有答应。

新一轮的再次开始。

自从欲根被发带绑住后，找到了新的释放方式的肉穴替代了很快被操射的鸡巴，开始疯狂的高潮了起来。

几乎没有间隙无时无刻都在痉挛抽搐高潮着的后穴让哈利爽到理智崩盘。

他猛操着一边忍不住低吼道，“梅林！德拉科！你简直是珍宝！你是专门生来就要被操的吗？这也太爽了！德拉科，你只能给我操，你的骚穴，只能给我操！你是我的了，我得到了你，你是我的宝物。”

德拉科被操的哭喊着顾不上回应，而哈利这回抱着德拉科转身向着床边走去。

边走边操又是一阵与先前不同的刺激，德拉科吓得生怕自己掉下去双腿紧紧的夹在哈利的腰上，随着哈利的走动那根巨根深一下浅一下的操在肉穴里。

当德拉科被抱着操着走回到床上后，哈利把德拉科身上的衣服全部脱了下来，让德拉科彻底赤裸的呈现在他眼前。

哈利恨不得将此刻的美景记录下来。

他的Draco太美了，他的Draco是最美好的存在。

回到床上后哈利的动作就更加放肆肆意，每一次都狠狠的贯穿那可怜又淫荡的后穴，他把德拉科操的不知道一晚上高潮了多少次，他自己也无数次的将精液灌射到德拉科的身体深处。

直到德拉科累的已经离昏睡只差一步了，连回应都已经有气无力了起来的时候，哈利才决定这次就先放过他，他们来日方长。

最后的一次哈利非常的温柔，他把德拉科哭花的脸细细的亲吻，把泪痕全部吻掉，又最后在自己留下的吻痕上面重复加深。

这是他宣布主权的方式，德拉科是他的人。

而最后一次他也比起之前冷静的多，也是这个时候吻到德拉科的胸口前他才发现了一道浅的几乎看不到的伤疤。

当哈利看到的时候他的胸口狠狠地一抽一疼，他知道这是什么留下的。

这是……

因为他留下的伤疤。

哈利忍不住心疼的啄吻起那里来，不同寻找的吻让德拉科迷迷糊糊的意识到了什么。

“哈利？”他声音沙哑的叫道。

哈利抬头吻住他的唇，一遍遍的轻声说对不起。

德拉科回应着吻住他，“好了，没事。”

哈利无法原谅自己，他想在德拉科的身上留下自己的痕迹，但不是那样狰狞的伤痕。

德拉科就该被护着，被宠着，当他无忧无虑的小少爷，不应该受到任何伤害。

哈利最后在德拉科体内射完后，抱着德拉科温存了好一阵，直到德拉科累到彻底撑不住在他怀里睡过去后，哈利才带着人去浴室清理干净。

等到重新躺回床上后，哈利把人紧紧抱在自己怀里，闭上了眼睛。

他成功了，以后他会和德拉科有一个属于他们的家，他会保护好自己的爱人的。

从此以后，不管是别人还是自己，都不能再伤害到他分毫。

这天过后通了心意的两人就正式确定了恋爱关系。

德拉科本来想把本来啥事没有就是装病的哈利轰出圣芒戈，但因为两人刚进入热恋期，稍微一个不坚定，就又荒唐了几天。

直到德拉科觉得这样不行，再这样下去他就真的要被榨干被那个不懂节制的巨怪破特操死在床上了！

这次他说什么也不同意哈利继续占着圣芒戈的病房为所欲为，利索的哈利办好了出院手续，让某只不懂餍足的狮子怨念不已。

出院那天是罗恩和赫敏一起来接哈利的，看着哈利一脸春风得意的模样，罗恩痛苦的捂住了眼睛。

赫敏翻了个白眼道，“成功了？”

哈利笑着点头，正好这个时候德拉科推门进来，哈利直接蹿到了德拉科旁边，一把搂住德拉科的腰把人往自己怀里一带，对着自己两个最好的朋友正式介绍道，“我男朋友，未来的爱人，德拉科马尔福。”

德拉科轻咳一声，抬手摸了摸发烫的耳尖。

未来的爱人……这句话代表的含义再明显不过了。

听到这话后赫敏只是抽了抽嘴角，点头表示了她的接受。

而罗恩没忍住痛苦的哀嚎了一声。

哈利咧嘴笑了起来，“嘿，罗恩，别这样，我早就和你说过的，你怎么还没接受这个事实。”

德拉科听到后突然恶劣的笑了起来，“哦？还没接受吗韦斯莱先生，那我觉得有必要让你接受一下。”

哈利疑惑的看向德拉科，德拉科说完后把脸转向哈利，垫脚当着罗恩和赫敏的面主动吻住了哈利。

哈利在德拉科吻上来的瞬间就顾不上别人了，他直接低头加深了这一吻，放肆深吻着的两人耳边回荡着赫敏不满的惊呼声和罗恩崩溃的大喊梅林的声音。

一周后，满天的杂志新闻报纸都在播报着救世主的新恋情，对象是前食死徒，马尔福家的继承人。

当时几乎没人看好这一对儿，尤其马尔福家的“某个身份”太尴尬。

但是令人大跌眼镜的是，这一对儿的感情一直很好，直到他们完成婚礼，甚至后来还有了子嗣。

而那个时候，大家对这一对儿早就已经慢慢恢复了平常心。

哈利波特的上半生坎坷离奇，但他在生命的下半段拥有了独属于他的幸福和家。

德拉科马尔福的上半生大起大落，但他在生命的下半段拥有了一个全心全意护他爱他的人，保他一生平安喜乐，顺遂无忧。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 一晚上怒码两万字，这可能是我的手速巅峰了。  
> 医师长发美人德，太妙了！！！


End file.
